


Anything it takes

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [5]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Workers, F/F, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much Farnese hates her life, she will endure it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything it takes

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): sex workers

 

 

 

The hot water hits her body, steam rises up, but it still isn't hot enough for Farnese. Sometimes she wishes the water would just melt her away so she could escape this life, the responsibilities and her duties.

The blonde sighs and turns the water off. It's no use to wish for things that can never be.

She steps out of the shower and dries herself, goes into the living room and is greeted by her ward.

Casca laughs and hugs Farnese, not saying anything, just making the same noises she always makes. There is chocolate in the corner of her mouth, and Farnese smiles as she wipes it away with a finger.

She kisses Casca on the forehead and starts to get dressed, preparing herself for yet another night.

She knows she will hate herself in the morning, rubbing her skin once more until it turns red and peels off ...

But she will do anything it takes to take care of Casca, for there is no one else who would. And if it means to sleep with a million men, being humiliated again and again, then that's the prize she'll pay.


End file.
